The invention relates generally to barrel finishing machines and more particularly to machines in which the barrels are orbited and concurrently rotated. In accordance with the prior art the barrels are charged with an abrasive aggregate and work pieces, to be abraded by the aggregate.
The orbital movement subjects the contents to multi-gravity force and the concurrent barrel rotation shifts the contents while subject to the elevated force.
A sliding movement is effected between the work and the abrasive material which produces a sustained cutting or finishing action on the contours of the work without impact.